


蜡柠檬

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [3]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: “我手里握着／你对我说的一声‘不’／像一个几乎／褪色的蜡柠檬”
Relationships: Brian Slade/Curt Wild
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 1





	蜡柠檬

“我想要给你一切。”

布莱恩对科特说。他掌下的红桌布，头顶的银枝灯都跟他张牙舞爪的蓝头发格格不入。现代主义的蓝，“操他妈的中产阶级”的蓝。摇滚巨星的眼睛里焰光窜动。

科特对他咧嘴笑，指间夹着一柄餐刀，毫无章法地甩动，瞧起来心不在焉。

“你尽管给，我照单全收。毒品，钞票，后台，演出机会，我统统想要。”

他向后提腕，捏住刀柄，然后懒散地一掷，危险的金属铛啷砸在布莱恩面前，堪堪要切开他的手。

“只是不保证对你有任何回报。”

布莱恩朝他半是羞怯半是坦然地微笑，表情里的稚真在那张涂惯了面具的脸上显得颇为陌生。我知道，他的眼睛说，我知道你什么都不在乎，我不在乎你不在乎。科特疯狂的激情和粗野的冷漠混在一起，对他来说就像那把餐刀一样致命。

战争的遗产是宗教和国家信仰的崩塌，偶像的真空急需填充，于是人们推举出了无害而又空洞的美来，自觉自动地倒追至十九世纪的唯美主义——道德无用，唯美不朽，要为艺术而艺术，生活才是虚伪的，才是梦幻泡影。

艺术没有意义！他们高喊。所以艺术才是一切。

艺术没有意义才得其崇高，那么同理，爱也可以没有意义而抵达美的化身。

“我们要一起去改变世界，”科特沉思道，“但自己却被改变了。”

二十世纪初，一切还没有变得危险，达达主义和超现实主义者在欧洲纵情狂欢，他们制造字词游戏，用怪腔怪调嘲讽一切，发明，革新，在无意识和无意义中推翻秩序，享受节庆。直到二战来临。直到硝烟和毒气散去。那时回头再去看艺术，不会有人再有余裕和勇气轻浮，不会再有游戏，所能见到的只有混乱的、冲击十足的色块，每一滴颜料里都滴着轰炸、清洗、集中营。

谁能为布莱恩和科特辩护，认为他们没有在做同样的事情？危险没有来临时，两个被好运娇惯的天才傲慢放纵，一个能热烈、疯癫又无牵无挂，一个能微笑着声明“我爱男孩就像我爱女孩”，万花丛里与谁都拥吻，还能挡着一颗心没随吻溜出去。什么都是游戏——音符、演出、采访、性。

但游戏总要落幕：一个人在录音室的黑暗里流下泪水，一个人在人群里失落地看着陌生人回头。

一开始人们以为他们能玩弄生活，后来才懂得是生活在玩弄他们。

下坠的过程永远是最好的。从顶楼跳下来，烈风和身体对撞，重力如情人的吮吸，一场坠落像一次吸毒，一轮高潮。

他们互相对彼此着迷。对于科特来说很轻易，布莱恩的美是永不过时的美，与奥兰多、塔齐奥和赫尔敏同类。来者不拒的尤物，雌雄同体的花蕊。而对于布莱恩来说时间要更早：科特把液体涂满胸膛，右手伸进绷紧的皮裤，挑衅地、炫目地在台上蹦跳，而他看着他，瞳孔放大，呼吸停止，像看见日冕，看见新星系的扩张。

他们在闪光灯中接吻，在群交派对里做爱，在海岛的热沙上交谈、大笑并彼此凝望。他们从烟草和白粉燃烧出的、通往星星的阶梯上拥抱着翻滚而下。

不变的定理是，在落地之前，一切永远是最好的。

你需要作一点妥协！

布莱恩大喊。

科特冷笑起来。他黯淡的金色长发在方才的盛怒中甩成凌乱的一团。

“你要驯化我——你的音乐又是什么？不过是媚俗。媚俗。双性恋，华丽轻浮的装扮，王尔德式格言，你假装自己越轨，根本还一只眼瞧着人们的品味，意有所指地搔首弄姿。摇滚乐是个婊子？我看你才是。”

布莱恩的脸腾地红了起来；自尊受损的暴怒打碎了他的私心：“那么你滚回你自由温暖的老巢吧！滚回你的瘾君子中间去吧！你看不起我，但没有我你又是什么？！”

科特摔门而出。布莱恩打开窗户，痛骂而不是挽留他。

十年以后再去询问当事人，谁都不明白当初究竟发生了什么。决裂仿佛凝固在恍惚的高烧里，万物混沌不清：决定性的分歧在哪里？致命的一击在哪里？没有人回答得出。结局远远比开头模糊。

或许只是性的暗示要比性更美，爱的试探比爱更安全，一切在镜中是最无瑕的，他们的错误在于没能阻止自己打破它：真实袭击了梦想，环形废墟破裂了，神定住死去。

不要紧，那时布莱恩对自己说。他激怒并赶走的是那个凡人的科特，而他爱的是那个镜中的科特。凡人的科特·怀德远称不上完美，他那样尖刻，那样暴躁，那样一点不知感恩，他的离去将不会毁坏任何事物。

布莱恩向来明白镜子的重要性——想象的重要性。真正的科特对应想象的科特，正如布莱恩对应麦克斯韦尔。在想象中人类是伟大的，他随心所欲地篡改与编造现实，从而无限接近于造物主。有人指责布莱恩妄自尊大，胆敢自以为神，他们不知道他的确就是。他凭想象的才能称神。

所以布莱恩不必送行，更不必挽留。科特在打开的车门边吸一支烟。他向上看着布莱恩，好像在等他。那一瞬间布莱恩觉得他是可悲的：这几秒的等待无限接近于一声乞求。

那一瞬间布莱恩明白科特的心不再轻盈空荡了。

但他终究没有动，很难说是因为怒火，还是因为自负。他仍然相信镜像的魔力。

科特丢掉了烟。他没有踩灭它，直接钻进了车厢，布莱恩在窗帘掀起的空隙里注视着他，听见引擎轰鸣，轮胎摩擦路面而去。

车辆在他的视线里缩小，溶解，最终消失。当它留在他视网膜上的残像也淡去的那一刻，一道闪电撕开了他的心肌。布莱恩震悚地、恐慌地意识到他自己的心也不再轻盈空荡。他同时还捕捉到一声脆响：盛放偶像科特的镜子跌落下来，在他的胸骨之间摔成一千片玻璃。

灾祸降落了，它的轮子在跑道上撞出滚滚雷霆。他不再能调笑，不再能抛洒吻和情，不再能做闪耀、妖艳、冷峻的一朵花。

“我想要给你一切。”

布莱恩说。

他给出许多个过分动情的吻，给出一枚碧绿的胸针。那宝石倒映的是王尔德，是他，也是科特。天才在爱自己时永远是最美丽傲慢无懈可击的，人格如剑劈砍，才华如火迸放；但当天才转移他的自恋去爱他人，他将注定陨落，如同布莱恩给出了他自己，而没有能收回。

（而科特说什么？

“我不保证回报你。”

事实正是相反的，论据写在那双为烟雾所迷的眼睛里，它们向上望去，等待着被他挽留。）

爱有意义，此时他才懂得，那意义是毁灭。而论及可悲，他明白他们难分胜负。

在镜子的破碎声中，泪水流出他美丽的眼睛。

FIN.


End file.
